


He was an (Ice) Skater Boy

by DancingPiratess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Death of a Bachelor, December Challenge, F/M, Gen, Help, Ice Skating, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingPiratess/pseuds/DancingPiratess
Summary: A challenge from a December Fanfiction Challenge.Barbara Gordon goes ice skating with Dick Grayson. Is it a date? Is it not? She can't be bothered to try to figure it out. But maybe she doesn't have to analyze it anymore.An excuse for fluff.





	He was an (Ice) Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the song reference, but I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Prompt stems from a December Challenge from 2014 that I’m finally working on. 
> 
> “Death of a Bachelor” is a song by Panic! At the Disco. Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson belong to DC

 

‘I honestly don’t know why I agreed to this… venture’ Barbara thinks to herself as she stood at the edge of the ice skating rink, shivering slightly. Batgirl still hadn’t fully recovered from her last run in with Mr. Freeze.

“Once you start moving, it’ll get warmer!” Dick yells as he gracefully slid past her.

Not wanting to be showed up any longer, Barbara finally makes her way onto the ice. At first, she simply skates around the rink to get warmed up. Despite Dick literally skating circles around her, she is pleased to find that she is able to hold on her own.

“Come on, Barb, you’ve got to admit that you’re having fun!” Dick calls to her after executing a graceful turn.

“Show off!” she laughs at him. A part of her is itching to ask what the point of all of this is. He’s been playing her for weeks now. Every once in a while, during stolen moments, she thinks that there could be more between them. When they’re alone in the Batcave. But then Bruce comes in and the moment ends without any resolution one way or another.

She doesn’t have any illusions. Dick has his pick of girls, why would he go for the one he sees on a regular basis? The one with whom he has the most to lose? Barbara realizes there’s no point in worrying her head about it any longer. Flirting with Dick is fun and maybe it’s the best thing for either of them.

Due to being so deep in thought, she hasn’t even realized that Dick is no longer at her side. Her eyes sweep the rink until she spots his lithe figure. He’s talking to the DJ. Dick gives the man a thumbs-up before skating back over to Barbara.

“Hey” he says when he reaches her, slightly out of breath.

“Everything okay?” she asks, suspicious at his sparkling eyes and mischievous grin.

“More than okay” he says, giving her hand a light squeeze as the first notes of the song echo through the hall.

_Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face_

“I love this song” Barbara exclaims happily, the back of her mind nagging her on the connotation of the title. She squashes it back down, determined to just skate as best she can without making herself look like a complete fool.

__  
People have told me  
I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky

With no further qualms, she happily skates along the ice, becoming more daring as the song picks up.

__  
With the best of the best  
Pull my heart out my chest  
So that you can see it too  
  


She elegantly turns around to look at Dick. To her surprise, he’s dancing an entire choreography. She gapes like a fish as he twists and turns.

__  
I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live?

  Dick waves her over between axles. Barbara just shakes her head in minor disbelief. No way she can measure up to him.

__  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall

 He skates over to her, coming to a screeching halt in front of her. “Come on” he says, offering his hand to her. “Just trust me”

 She takes his hand.

__  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

Dick pulls her along, cautiously spinning her. It’s less than graceful on her end but the intention means more to her than the result for once. A grin spreads on her face, a laugh bubbles in her throat.

_I'm cutting my mind off_  
Feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two  
And I just want to be served

He laughs with her as she clumsily tries to move along to the music. Dick skates alongside her, carelessly doing axle after axle.

__  
And when you think of me  
Am I the best you've ever had?

His hand caresses her, their fingers intertwine. A blush creeps into Barbara’s cheeks. Dick’s smile is reassuring, making her feel at ease.

__  
Share one more drink with me  
Smile even though you're sad  
  


She’s too caught up in Dick’s incredibly blue eyes for a moment, stumbling. Before she can even brace for impact, he catches her and pulls her back into a standing position.

__  
I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall

“You caught me” she says, pointing out the obvious. The blush returns as she gets angry at her own clumsiness.

__  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live?

“It’s what I do” he says with an easy smile, holding her slightly closer than strictly necessary.

“Oh” she says, feeling warm. “Thanks”

She disentangles herself from Dick’s grip slightly “How about I sit the rest of this out while you show off, circus boy?” A smirk plays around the corners of her mouth.

“You got it” Dick says.

Like a true gentleman, he drops her off at the edge of the rink, getting into position to give the rest of the song his all.

__  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall

Barbara watches Dick skate with a smile. He looks so carefree and elegant. His hair is tousled, his cheeks red from exertion. She shakes her head at herself. When did she start feeling this way about Dick Grayson, of all people?

__  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo

The analytical part of her brain wants to pick apart his song choice. Did he just know? Is he trying to tell her something? The other part of her brain tells her to shut up and to just marvel at the Boy Wonder who’s clearly trying to impress her.

__  
How could I ask for more?  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

For a fleeting moment, she swears she sees a mischievous grin on Dick’s face. He pulls of a maneuver that makes her gasp. She exhales slightly shakily, huffing in annoyance when he has the audacity to wink at her.

__  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh-oh

Dick didn’t seem to be keen to push his luck, so he sticks to skating around the rink backwards which still looks so graceful and flowing that it should be illegal.

__  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
  


He comes to a smooth halt a good distance away from her, sliding towards her almost leisurely. If you had asked Barbara before today, she would’ve never thought that ice skating could be so attractive. Yet here she was, feeling an undeniable pull towards Dick Grayson.

_Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

“I didn’t know you could skate like that” she whispers, impossible for Dick to perceive considering how far away he is from her. A smile plays around the corners of his mouth for a moment.

Suddenly, Dick is right in front of her, all joking gone from his face. His eyes look intense. “Dick, what…?” She isn’t able to complete her thought, much less her sentence as Dick finally kisses her.

“Took you long enough” she says smugly as he pulls away.

“Can you blame me for wanting to have a bit of a dramatic flair?” he says, evidently quite pleased with himself.

“You talk too much, Boy Wonder” she mumbles as she pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this one came from a video of an Ice Skater skating to "Death of a Bachelor". The link to the performance can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2n36XkAMTI


End file.
